The Biostatistics Core will: 1) Provide advice on research design and statistical and genetic analyses, including sample size and power calculations. 2) Conduct statistical analyses of population and family data, including data transformations and adjustments. 3) Conduct genetic analyses of population and family data, including: a) two-point and multi-point linkage analyses of quantitative traits and qualitative disease status with genetic markers, and b) family and population based tests of association of disease status and quantitative traits with genetic markers. 4) Aid in the interpretation of the results of analyses to identify the next steps in a research plan. 5) Provide advice on experimental design and computer analyses of data generated by murine crosses. 6) Provide Bioinformatics support in the use of genome databases to aid in the construction of EST contigs and the identification of the coding regions on long rage sequences in databases.